Currently the ability to operate a windshield washer control system is either by manual or automatic control. The operation of a windshield wiper in manual mode has the potential of becoming a distraction to the driver. In response to a dirty windshield, the operator of the vehicle activates the windshield washer system manually. In order to manually activate the system the operator must turn the system on him/herself.
In contrast to the manual mode, the automatic mode incorporates the use of a windshield transparency detection system, comprised of a sensor and a transmitter. As with any system, if the components aren't functioning properly, the operating system will not work appropriately. An example of malfunctioning potentials within an automatic operating system is if the sensor is not sensitive enough to detect the transparency of the windshield, the windshield will remain dirty forcing the driver to change operation settings of the washer system to manual mode. In contrast, if the sensor is too sensitive there is a waste of windshield washer fluid. The problems incurred in the automatic, as well as the manual, operating system are seen more as an inconvenience and a hassle for the operator of the vehicle. This inconvenience for the operator of the vehicle can be minimized by the present invention, which provides an alternative option to the previously mentioned operating modes.
The present invention incorporates the use of three different operating modes. The three operating modes which enable the driver to operate the washer control system dependant upon the environment in which he/she is driving. Contrast to the two previous systems, the new system incorporates a cycle operating mode which allows the driver to have flexibility in determining the way the windshield wiper system operates. In addition to the three operating modes of the present invention, manual, cycle, and automatic, an additional feature of the present invention is that the sensor for the detection of the windshield transparency in the automatic operating mode is disposed on the windshield wiper. This position of the sensor is different compared to previous washer systems which have a sensor placed on the hood of the car. The placement of the sensor on the windshield wiper allows for a more accurate determination of the transparency of the windshield relative to if the wiper system should be activated or not.